Tigren Attacks!
Tigren Attacks is a HTFF episode. Starring * Tigren * Flippy Featuring * Dark Kittens * Giggles * Shifty Appearances * Bon * Baioretto * Nutty Plot Flippy takes Tigren outside and hears the ding on his oven and realizes that the treats are ready. When Flippy walks inside his house, Tigren runs off. When Flippy walks outside to call Tigren that the treats are done. He notices that his pet has gone and missing and runs off to find him. Tigren is walking around in the dark and looks scared, all of a sudden he sees some paw prints on the brick wall and he climbs up the wall and sees the dark kittens, causing him to go savage. Mac sees tigren jumping off the wall, and tries to warn the others, but it's too late, Tigren has mauled the three to death and runs off. Flippy arrives to the spot where the dark kittens were and saw their remains, causing him to flip-out and run off. Meanwhile, Baioretto comes out of her cave to see the moon lit up in the sky. She then sees Tigren, picks him up and cuddles him. But then a bear grabs Tigren and claws him, causing him to go savage again. Baioretto sees this and runs back into her cave. Tigren then sees Giggles coming home, leaps up to her and rips the skin off of her bottom. He then rips the skin off of her entire body, causing her to die of blood loss. He then eats her entire corpse. Meanwhile, Shifty tip-toes through the sidewalk, hoping to not wake someone up and saw Tigren sleeping in a puddle of blood which happens to be Giggles'. Shifty picks Tigren up and gently puts him in the bag. Then it starts raining and thunder is heard and a flash of lightning is seen before Fliqpy appears behind Shifty. Shifty turns around and Fliqpy throws a grenade into Shifty's mouth and he swallows it, causing his entire body to blow up. Fliqpy then cheers over his victory. All of a sudden, the bag starts to shake and Flippy turns back to normal. He opens the bag and inside was Tigren! Flippy hugs his pet and the episode ends happily. Moral "Please keep an eye on your pet when it take it outside". After the credits, Flippy takes Tigren inside when they saw Nutty eating the cookies. This caused Tigren to go savage ounce again and prepare to kill Nutty. Deaths * Lifty likely died pior to the episode. (Not Seen) * The Dark Kittens are mauled by Tigren. * Giggles' muscles are exposed and she dies of blood loss. * Shifty is blown up by the grenade. * Nutty is killed by Tigren. (Off-screen and possibly Debatable) Injuries * Tigren is clawed by a bear. * Before death, Giggles' skin on her bottom is ripped off by Tigren. Trivia * This marks the debut of Baioretto and Tigren. * A silhouette of Bon can be seen before Tigren kills the Dark Kittens. * Giggles suffered the safe fate from ''Doggone It! ''but this time, all of her skin is ripped off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:MrsMewgirl24's Episodes